Ryuuakiri
by Goren Katszumi
Summary: THis is my own fic with Naruto-base. All character names mentioned in this fic are completely coincidental
1. Default Chapter

The Kasato Dojo was one of the last of its kind. Masters of all kinds of martial arts rarely were accepted, instead you were trained by birth to become a master in the art of the Ryuu. One particular little boy sat at the sidelines of one of the training rooms. He watched as his older colleagues fought slashing here and there with their lethal blades. Even though this was a private school and taught just about everything, when it came to training the tradition held, bright gi's, with long sleeves and a hakama.  
The boy looked up at the masters. The whole dojo had many, but only three were in the room now. The one leaning against the wall was Ikashihito- sama, the most revered of the masters. He looked over at the child and smiled. There was a thud and the boy snapped back at the battle. It was over; the older one had obviously won.  
Ikashi-sama looked over at the child and hinted over to the fighters grounds as if to say, want a go? The boy smiled and leapt up playfully on to the elevated platform.  
The other boy looked up at Ikashi-sama," Sou na?"  
The boy picked his sword from the rack and perked up, angered at what he heard," Nan da to. What's that supposed to mean?"  
Ikashi-sama spoke quietly," Give him your all."  
The boy took up a stance," Whatever."  
The chibi exclaimed," Prepare to meet my fearsome Kenryuuga technique."  
Both boys charged at each other head on, crossing blades and hopping back. The older one circled the platfom with a smirk," not bad for a baka," This enraged the child, charging at the older one,"At least I'm not a busu- bouzu!" The older one ignored the comment, but the chibi knew he had gotten to him. Ikashi watched as the two flew in a repetitive endless waltz. Strike, dodge, and parry. Until both boys stopped. Ikashi was surprised. Who taught them this? The Kitsunega, Fox's Fang. Both boys sheathed their swords, but held different poses. Ikashi looked at the young boy, fool, he thought, his strategy (whatever it is) won't work. The older one shifted his foot slightly backwards; this was what Ikashi was waiting for. The boy sped and as soon as he was within striking range unsheathed his sword in a wide arc. But the little child wasn't there to receive the blow. Ikashi looked farther back the to see the little boy make his own dash, while the other boy thought he had triumphed. This slash was different, instead of one ark; the boy flowed into several, all barely hitting his opponent, whom eventually stumbled to the ground.  
One of the other masters barked quickly, mou ii, to signal the end of the duel. Ikashi went over the battle in his head while the trainees went through the formalities. That slash, Hakira's sister must be training him privately. Hakira walked up to Ikashi with his bokken over his shoulder," How did I do Ikashi-sama?" "O.K." The boy just beamed up at him and walked out the open shoji. Ikari had his own home to go to, it was nearly lunch and his roommate Goren was likely to have made something by now. Ikashi walked down the street and looked up at the carving of Otou-sama, the creator of the village and protector of freedom. The statue showed a small monk, but the reality was far from it. Otou-sama was average-sized with rippling muscles and long hair, flowing all over his head. Ikashi turned around, sensing food up ahead, the smell was coming from his house and Ikashi walked onward. 


	2. Chapter Two: Classes Begin

Ikashi opened the shoji and saw Goren, cooking something on the stove. Goren was a fire-summoner, so it was easy for him to adjust the temperature accordingly. "Tadaima Goren", Ikashi called while taking off his shoes at the door. "Okaeri Ikashi-chan. Hope you're hungry, hirugohan isn't ready so wait." It took 10 minutes for the food to be fully cooked and another 5 for it to cool down. They ate slowly, talking about their day, Ikashi giving a respectful, oishii. When Goren asked what he did that morning, Ikashi told him about the fight, how Hakiri danced over the battlefield, his skill unlike any eight-year old. Goren wasn't surprised at all. "Have you forgotten Hakira's lineage? He's supposed to be Otou-sama's only descendant. Not to mention him having the Ryuuga scar. And not from a battle, the bonzou was born with it." Ikashi pondered over this as he ate his lo mein. This little boy could one day hold the title of the next Otou-sama, if he wants, or the first to claim the title of Ryuuakiri, Dragon of Light. Ikashi shuddered, in all the legends it stated that once a Ryuuakiri was chosen so was a Ryuuaku, the Dragon of Darkness. May the heavens never send such a creature to Earth. He would have to watch Hakiri very closely.  
  
Four years after that day Hakiri ran to through the south hall. Class  
would begin soon and he couldn't afford to be late once more. The  
south hall wasn't a hall; it was the south portion of the dojo. This  
was were Callers were trained. The dojo was divided into five  
sections: Callers, Fighters, Throwers, Summoners and Mages. A Caller  
could call upon spirits and control them, something Hakiri was  
sickened at. Once in class he had summoned a ghost, unfortunately he  
had only managed to call the head (due to the unfortunate business of  
decapitation) while forgetting the body. Eventually the teacher,  
Master Rhei had performed a Sending, the ritual one performs to get  
rid of a ghost. Hakiri checked his electronic watch, he still had  
time. It was one of the few vices the Technology Control Faculty or  
TCF allowed people to have these days. Hakiri shuddered at what the  
days must have been like before the Faculty took charge. There were  
books telling that people used machines to travel instead of plain  
running. Hakiri checked his watch again, good, he still had three  
minutes to spare. The classroom was just a field, Master Rhei thought  
that it would put the students to ease if the living could surround  
them when they called upon the dead spirits. Class hadn't started, so  
the pupils were just fooling around. The true Callers had Spirit  
friends that they could call upon and talk to. Hakiri wasn't like  
them, he had only one true friend: Chaos Leghvin. Chaos was quiet and  
self-dependant, but if the situation dictated, he could char, rally,  
and work with anyone he liked. Chaos was sitting in solitude as  
usual, building his ki for the class. Hakiri walked  
over to him, careful not to make any noise, but his friend had already  
sensed him and spoke up," Be careful not to step on to much grass.  
When you walk like that you really hurt it."  
Chaos always could feel the nature about him, and he gave it  
respect and reverence. It was this knack of his that made him such a  
great charmer; sometimes he was so in tune to someone's feelings he  
could read their minds. Goren had a feeling it had to do with his  
right eye, which was covered by his white hair. Master Rhei walked  
with great strides across the field. She was a peculiar woman,  
preferring to have a cape around her shoulders and a hat; giving her a  
Knight-ish look about her. She thought it was intimidating and Master  
Rhei was rarely wrong. From the look in her eyes this was going to be  
one interesting class. 


End file.
